


Voldemort's Husband

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Work In Progress (years abandoned doesn't mean hiatus) [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry is Grindelwald's grandson, Alternate Universe - Harry was raised in Portugal, Alternate Universe - In the 60s, But Harry is Dumbledore's bastard grandson, Detective Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, Harry is Grey, Harry isn't British, If Dumbledore wants to be part of his grandson's life he has to 'play nice', James and Lily aren't Harry's parents, M/M, Mpreg Gellert Grindelwald, Mpreg Harry, Professor voldemort, Voldemort and Dumbledore hate each other, what the hell am I tagging?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Voldemort was cold and ruthless, what happens when a complete stranger breaks the walls around his heart? How will the Knights of Walpurgis and the Wizardry World react to the only person who can make something out of the Darkest Wizard in the World?





	1. Chapter I –Magical Marriage–

**Author's Note:**

> **Voldemort's Husband**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Summary:** Voldemort was cold and ruthless, what happens when a complete stranger breaks the walls around his heart? How will the Knights of Walpurgis and the Wizardry World react to the only person who can make something out of the Darkest Wizard in the World?
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairings:** Harry Potter/Voldemort, Jeremiah Lestrange/Alexa Vega, Abraxas Malfoy/Genevieve, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
> 
>  **Warnings:** James and Lily aren't Harry's parents, Harry isn't British, Detective Harry Potter, Professor voldemort, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Gellert Grindelwald, Alternate Universe - Harry is Grindelwald's grandson, Alternate Universe - In the 60s, Alternate Universe - Harry was raised in Portugal, Harry is Grey, Voldemort and Dumbledore hate each other, But Harry is Dumbledore's bastard grandson, If Dumbledore wants to be part of his grandson's life he has to 'play nice', what the hell am I tagging?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations at end of chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,830
> 
> * * *
> 
> "English"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> «Portuguese»
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter I**

**–The Englishman–**

Summer 1949 

**_HG's POV_ **

Harry frowned when an Outsider was brought into his office. This Outsider was most likely British or American, that light skin was too much of a giveaway.

«What is going on, Marco?» He asked his co-worker police which supposedly was on holidays in the beach. A good proof being his sun-darkened skin.

«This is one of  _yours.»_  Marco argued as he made the Outsider sit down. «Doesn't know or care enough to know that wands are forbidden.»

Harry massaged his eyebrows, before he nodded at Marco which left.

"My apologies about my" «colega.» "He doesn't remember his English classes." Harry picked a pamphlet and looked at it to be certain it was the right one and in the right language before offering it up. "No magical wands policy." He explained.

The Outsider frowned and opened the pamphlet, looking it up.

"I see… my apologies. I had my wand in it's wand holster."

"Holster…" Harry picked his English dictionary confused at the word.

"Wand pocket. A sleeve." The stranger offered and Harry nodded, looking up. Only for the other to show a leather material on his forearm under the sleeve. "A holster is usually used by Muggles for guns and swords."

«Oh. Of course…» Harry nodded thankfully and stored his dictionary. "Now, we need to pass you a wand permission with a no-Nomaj perimeter order… I've no idea how to word it in English, Mister… I fear I don't have your name," «Senhor.»

"Tom Riddle. And you explain yourself perfectly. I feared I had to try to speak in Portuguese myself."

"Our schools teach English classes, French classes and Spanish classes. Only two of the three. For World" «Mágico…»

"Wizardry World." Sr. Riddle amended.

Harry nodded thankfully.

"For Wizardry World is also Latin classes. So three languages" «mandatórias.»

"Besides Portuguese." Sr. Riddle offered and Harry nodded. "What do I require to sign?"

Harry quickly filled the form and gave the man to fill his full name, birthdays, country of origin and then sign at the bottom. When it was done it disappeared and then the permit popped in. Harry offered it.

«Aqui está.» "All done."

«Muito obrigado.» Sr. Riddle thanked with a smile that could smite anyone  _– out of tone but at the least he tried._

Harry watched him stand and approach the door of Harry's office, only to stop at remembering something as he looked at the open door.

"Anything else," «Senhor Riddle?»

"Why did your co-worker say that I was your kind?"

Harry smiled amused.  _So the other understood somewhat of Portuguese language besides the couple of words «good morning», «good afternoon», «good bye» and «thank you very much» that Outsiders usually learn._

"My" «família» "isn't Portuguese. Because of my non-Portuguese name people call me Englishman." « _'Inglês'_. Mesmo que tecnicamente» "I'm not."

Sr. Riddle looked back for a long time, before he bowed his head and left. Harry sighed and returned towards his actual job.  _Just because he was known as Englishman didn't mean that they had to send to him everyone that didn't speak Portuguese. That wasn't his job at all!_

**–V'sH–**

Harry left the Lisbon Ministry of Magic's building only to find Sr. Riddle there against the opposite wall.

"Are you lost, Sr. Riddle?"

"Not anymore that you arrived." The other argued and Harry scoffed at the usual pickup line. "Was waiting for you."

"Whatever for?" Harry asked, as the man accompanied him towards Harry's motorbike.

"As a thank you for not sending me to the right division which I checked and none speaks English."

Harry glanced at Sr. Riddle confused.

"You are actually asking me out?"

"Indeed I am. And in English when you make a question you trade it, you say 'are you' instead."

Harry blushed at the reminder.

"Then what… you want to go" «comer» "something and…"

"I would appreciate the permission to take you out."

Harry frowned, looking at his motorbike and then back at Sr. Riddle.

"I didn't do" «nada de especial.» "What I did…"

"From where I am no one does something without something expected in return." Harry gasped in outrage and the British laughed quietly,  _even if it was controlled. Programmed._  "I understand that was far from your mind, which only makes me want to repay you even more. To learn how someone like you works."

Harry looked down at his clothes and then up at the other.

"Do you like the ocean? Fish?" Sr. Riddle nodded. "Simple clothes. I'll take you to one of the best places to eat fish by the ocean where you can hear the sound of the waves and even smell the Ocean Atlantic."

Sr. Riddle nodded with a bow of head.

"Atlantic Ocean." He offered, before adding: "Where and when?"

"One hour at the beach of São Martinho do Porto. I'll find you," «de acordo?»

Sr. Riddle nodded and walked away towards the free apparating-zone. Harry climbed his motorbike and hit the road. As soon as he entered the motorway he apparated outside his town and drove home. His old Gambuzino was whining when he entered.

«Yes, I know. I am late.» He agreed and set up the Creature's meal.

As Harry hurried to shower and change, his Familiar ate everything in one go. It was already looking back squeaking for more, pampered little beasty.

_Gambuzinos were a Creature classified by some as a "Chimera". For this beast of divine creation simultaneously exhibits characteristics of a rabbit, wolf, beaver, duck and deer in their morphological appearance. Nomajes couldn't see it but still looked for it like crazy. Only someone of magic could see it. A Squib could for example._

Finally, Harry left with his pet and went for it's walk. They went around the beach in form of a shell until the other corner of the shell were the next town was. When they arrived, Sr. Riddle was there watching the sun setting on the ocean's horizon.

"Great view, I know."

Sr. Riddle immediately turned to look back only to frown at the scaredy-cat behind Harry's legs.

"What's that?"

"My familiar." «Invisíveis» "for Nomaj sight. Will it be a problem?" Sr. Riddle shook his head and Harry directed him to a restaurant just besides the beach. «Table for two. By the windows.»

«A new friend, Sr. Inglês?» The teen working today as a waiter asked amused.

«You can say that. Tell the Cook that I have a real Englishman looking forward for a real fresh fish.»

The Waiter grinned and after leaving them by the windows went into the kitchen.

"You came here a lot?"

«Às vezes.» "It's two small towns very close together. Everyone knows everyone." Harry stood when the Cook actually left the kitchen and approached to hug him. «You didn't need to.»

«Nonsense.» She reprimanded him and then smiled at Sr. Riddle. "Ever ate fish, Sir?"

"Orphanage in the middle of the war, Madam." Sr. Riddle argued as he stood to acknowledge the woman. "I am ready for whatever explosion of flavours you will grant us with."

Harry blushed when Sr. Riddle even kissed the back of her hand.

«I like him.» She offered towards Harry, which immediately sputtered in embarrassment. "I'll prepare you my specialty."

Sr. Riddle nodded with a bow of head and, as they were left alone, the two sat. Harry embarrassed.

"You don't bring many people here with you, do you?"

«Raios!» Harry threw his head in his hands. "I should have bringed you somewhere else. Everyone will think we are on an actual" «encontro…»

"I don't mind." Harry looked up from his hands. "People always talk either it is here or in somewhere else."

Shyly, Harry straightened while the waiter approached with the wine cart for Sr. Riddle, a set of entries, bread and Harry's juice in a jar was brought in. Harry nodded thankfully while Sr. Riddle accepted the cart.

"For fish I hear it is best white whine." Harry offered.

Sr. Riddle hummed and passed to the white wine page, choose one and signaled the Waiter. The teen nodded and went to pick it up.

"You don't drink alcohol?"

"My…  _you know what_  has allergic reactions to it. I utterly and" «completamente» "lose control. I had some hilarious visits to the" «polícia» "as a teen for decontrol while drunk."

Sr. Riddle hummed.

"Can you control your full extent?" Harry shrugged uncertain. "I can tutor you." Sr. Riddle offered and it was obvious that he really meant it.

Harry nodded thankfully.

"I'd appreciate it." He agreed. "What is your" «profissão…» "job, Sr. Riddle?"

"My preferred job is the one of Professor." Sr. Riddle answered and Harry nodded. "For lack of maturity and knowledge I was refused. So I am learning everything I can around the Europe over how they see  _our_  world. I just arrived from Albania."

"I can help with how" «Península Ibérica» "sees  _our_  world." Harry agreed.

Sr. Riddle smiled and for the first-time it was a true smile. Eventually the wine and their meal arrived.

"There's no need to keep calling me by surname. Sure, I don't like my first name but you can use my middle name: Marvolo."

"Harrrry then." Harry agreed.

"Have you ever left Portugal, Harry?" Marvolo asked, not pronouncing the Rs like Harry had done and doing it more like L _– which Harry guessed that he was spelling the word has it really should be said._

"I was born out of Portugal but bringed in as a child." Harry offered as he let some fish fall to his lap where his pet immediate took advantage to eat. "After that?" «Nunca.»

Marvolo nodded against his glass of wine.

"Not wanting to be disrespectful but: past of bring is brought instead of bringed."

Harry turned deep red.

**–V'sH–**

Fall 1950 

For a whole year, Marvolo stayed. He tutored Harry how to fully connect with his Magical Core and Harry about how the Portuguese and Spanish Wizardry World worked, how they did magic and how they used different type of objects instead of wands to adapt to the clime.

Eventually came the promised goodbye. Marvolo was leaving next day. Marvolo didn't ask Harry to accompany him to England. He knew Harry loved his town and it's people. Harry didn't ask him to stay. He knew Marvolo needed to prove something back at home and until then he couldn't lay back and rest.

Harry set one of his homemade cakes on the table as Marvolo looked at a ring he always wore. Harry knew it had sentimental valor to him. It came as a complete surprise then when Marvolo took it out and set it before Harry on the table. Harry looked back wide-eyed.

"A promise. That I will come back."

As much as Harry wanted to pick it up he didn't.

"If you return. Return because you want to. Not because that a ring is locking you here."

"That is my Family Ring." Harry frowned. "I wouldn't return to pick it up. I'd return for it's owner."

Harry's eyes grew as it clicked what the other was implying. Harry looked at the ring for a real long time and then offered his right hand, only for Marvolo to grab his left and set the Family Ring on Harry's ring finger. Harry felt it and saw it as their entire magic bounded together as one. _Marvolo hadn't just meant a lover, an engagement of sort. No, he had gone directly to marriage! Magical Marriage at that!_

"Stay over tonight?" Harry asked and Marvolo stood, leaned over Harry on the chair and grabbed his cheeks only to kiss Harry for the first-time. "Definitely stay over tonight."

Marvolo chuckled.

"I will." He agreed. "And each time we can spare."

**–V'sH–**

May 1961 

For a decade during his holidays Marvolo would visit Harry, stay for as long as he had managed to join his days' off and then return to England until next year.

This time though there was something different about him. Harry knew he was letting his Darkness take over and guide him _, still… was it too bad? So long as he could still remember the little people…_

"I never liked my name. Tom Riddle. Named after my Muggle father which abandoned my mother to deliver me to term completely alone." Harry glanced up from the pillow to look at his husband by his side staring at the ceiling of their bedroom. "I always wanted to change it. Even as a child. Before I entered Hogwarts I had already chosen a name for myself."

"What would it be?" Harry asked his throat raspy from the massive moaning earlier.

Marvolo summoned a glass of water and helped Harry drink it.

"It would be Lord Voldemort. An anagram from my name."

Harry hummed as he looked at his husband.

"You'd still need a first name. Because if I am Harry Voldemort then what would I call you? Would I still call you Marvolo?"

Marvolo's smile was disarming, even with his red eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that I don't give you enough credit?"

Harry laughed.

"No, but wouldn't hurt to admit that you love me as well."

_Harry had never asked for it. He knew from his husband's upbringing that he couldn't understand feelings. Yet Harry didn't need him to word it to know that Marvolo was madly in love with Harry. Still… it would be nice._

"I do." Harry huffed at the avoidance and still admittance. "You are the only person I ever felt even a slight attraction to. I never understood how my classmates could date this one now and the next tomorrow. For me it is you and only you."

Harry groaned at Marvolo's big words only to avoid saying something so simple, and threw his face back in the pillow.

"Don't say that like that." He whined.

"Whatever not?"

"Because I'm still full and sore from last time." He grumbled.

Marvolo scoffed and lips showed on Harry's shoulder. He raised his face only to find his husband's dark lust staring right back and knew that he would so regret this later but pulled the other for a kiss. Somehow Harry felt their magic locking together even more that night.

"Salazar." Harry raised an eyebrow at his husband's train of thought during the aftermath. "My ancestor's name. Salazar Slytherin. You could call me Salazar Voldemort and I would call you Harry Voldemort."

"Really? You pass from the too big name Marvolo to the too big name Salazar? Do you have any idea how hard is to say such a big name mid  ** _it_**? Besides Salazar is the surname of Portugal's version of Hitler, Antonio de Oliveira Salazar. I should know, he is the Nomajes' current Prime Minister."

Marvolo laughed at Harry's train of thoughts.

**–V'sH–**

Monday, 31 July 1961 

Harry waved at Marvolo as he left yet again.  _He had stayed longer than usual this time for some reason._  Harry passed a hand through his hair and then another nausea attack hit him and he run to the bathroom.  _Marvolo hadn't wanted to leave until Harry's stomach bug had left him so Harry had pretended that he was better for his husband's sake._  He honestly hoped that it wasn't anything serious as another wave of vomit came up and he threw out the perfect breakfast that Marvolo had served him for his birthday.

**–V'sH–**

Tuesday, 1 August 1961 

«You look horrible.»

Harry huffed.

«Thanks. I feel it too.»

«Is your  _'friend'_  still around?»

Harry shook his head.

«Returned to England yesterday.»

The Cook hummed and looked around at the practically empty establishment.

«You should follow him and the two return only on holidays.» Harry gaped. «Already passed a decade, you two should try to live together and if it doesn't work… my shoulder is always available and my husband is good with his shotgun. We'd have meat for a month.»

Harry snorted, which made her grin and walk away. Losing his smile, he looked down at his soup.  _Move to England?_

**–V'sH–**

Wednesday, 2 August 1961 

Harry had no idea why he bought the test. He just did. So _, as he waited for the potion dosed parchment to do it's job,_  he glanced at the hyper Gambuzino around Harry's belly. When he looked at the parchment Harry started crying.  _Positive. It was positive by some bitch reason!_

Harry groaned and stood.  _That called it then._   _Time to pack and move away._  Somehow Marvolo's wedding ring was warm and… happy with the news.

**(TBC)**

* * *

I wanted to write a Harry is Portuguese fic for a while now, I've written him coming from or living at America several times but I never wrote one where Harry came from my country.

In a way to remind people where Salazar Slytherin's name came from – from Portugal's version of Hitler

And because in a country where you walk around in shorts and t-shirts: how the fuck do you hide a wand? So yeah, no magical wands in sunny countries without a special permission and only if you don't use magic before Muggles.

Hope you guys like it

Next Chapter:  **The Dark Lord's Husband**

~Isys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colega – Colleague / Coworker / Classmate  _(in portuguese we don't have three words, only one which is why in my earlier fics I never wrote classmate – because to me that didn't make sense to use that wording)_
> 
> Oh. Claro… – Oh. Of course…
> 
> Trouxa – Nomaj  _(I'll be using the American version when Harry speaks because in Portugal english classes are given with the american spelling and pronunciation, so I'm going to assume that it's the same for the Wizardry World. Also in Portugal we had Muggle, but in Brazil they gave it a 'portuguese' version which will be the one that Harry will be using when speaking in portuguese)_
> 
> Senhor – Mister (Sr. – Mr.)
> 
> Mundo Mágico – Magical World  _(word by word)_
> 
> Mandatórias – mandatory
> 
> Aqui está. – Here it is.
> 
> Muito obrigado. – Thank you very much  _(Just 'Obrigado' can mean that you are forced to do something that it's like mandatory, like you aren't given a choice. So it's rare to don't say the 'muito')_
> 
> Mesmo que tecnicamente – Even if technically
> 
> Comer – to eat
> 
> Nada de especial – nothing special
> 
> De acordo? – agreed?
> 
> Invisíveis – invisible  _(obvious, right?)_
> 
> Às vezes – Sometimes
> 
> Raios! – lightning  _(can be used as a swear, which is what Harry is doing)_
> 
> Encontro – date
> 
> Profissão – job  _(even if Harry translates it right away)_
> 
> Península Ibérica – Iberian Peninsula  _(The Iberian Peninsula, also known as Iberia, is located in the southwest corner of Europe. The peninsula is principally divided between Spain and Portugal, comprising most of their territory. It also includes Andorra, small areas of France, and the British overseas territory of Gibraltar. With an area of approximately 596,740 square kilometres, it is the second largest European peninsula, after the Scandinavian Peninsula.) **(Just for in case you didn't know)**_
> 
> Nunca – Never
> 
> Positivo. Era positivo por alguma puta razão! – Positive. It was positive by some bitch reason!  _(Puta – Prostitute which can also be translated into Bitch and it was the best way I found to use a portuguese swearing that would sound good in english that wasn't religious related)_


	2. Chapter II  –The Dark Lord's Husband–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,800
> 
> * * *
> 
> "English"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> «Portuguese»
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter_ _/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter II**

**–The Dark Lord's Husband–**

Thursday, 10 August 1961 

**_HGV's POV_ **

London was just as rainy as Harry imagined _, it'd take sometime to get used to._  He arrived the Leaky Cauldron and passed through like Marvolo had taught him once. He bypassed the Wizards and Witches in the Wizardry Street and went to the first right through a tight tunnel besides the Scribbulus Writing Implements shop. In the back alley he looked for the number 7 door and then used the spare key Marvolo had gifted him for just in case several years ago. He climbed the steps to the loft over the shop and unlocked the next door.  _Looked like Marvolo hadn't returned from his travel yet._  He set down his bag and pet carrier, before starting to clean up and getting accustomed to his new home.  _Maybe he'd manage to persuade his husband to buy a country house instead?_  Harry blushed when he found a corner where Marvolo had stored everything Harry had ever given him.  _Even the damned wand permission._  Eventually Harry found his new bedroom and after cleaning it up and letting Hedwig out from her carrier, Harry laid on the bed.  _It still smelled like Marvolo._  He hugged his belly barely there.

"This is your Daddy's Magical Aura that we are feeling." He whispered towards his unborn child. «I hope he returns from his journey in no time…»

Harry was interrupted by knocking. He stood from the bed and went downstairs to check.

"Who are you and what do you think you are doing at…?"

"Knight Jeremiah Lestrange," «certo?» Harry wondered and the brunet frowned. "I'm Harry Riddle…" _«embora eu acredito que o meu marido prefira que eu use Harry Voldemort em vez do apelido Trouxa…»_

The man tensed before he bowed his head. Harry let him in and then climbed the stairs. Jeremiah followed him and Harry sat on a couch with Hedwig jumping onto his lap.

"My apologies, Sire. My Lord hadn't warned that you would came over. He is out the country and…"

"I'm pregnant."

Jeremiah's eyes grew as his face stayed calm.

"Has a Healer done you a check-up, Sire?" Harry shook his head. "I'll organize for Antonin Dolohov to came over immediately. As well as ask the others to help me take out anything dangerous for a pregnancy and infant from the loft."

"Warn my husband?" Harry proposed.

"I'll send an owl, but last couple times the owls didn't reach it's destined destination. … Most likely his desire to be alone with you uninterrupted, Sire."

Harry nodded understanding.

"How expensive are country houses? I'm not used to the big city."

"My Lord _, your husband,_  had been looking over some locations before he left. I'll look them up." Harry nodded thankfully. "I'll floocall Antonin now."

Harry watched him stand and approach the fireplace.

"Do you mind if I return to bed? Salazar's Magical Signature is there and after a week of paperwork to take care of everything, closing my old place, travel and then I even had to clean this place…  _I'm exhausted._ "

"Not at all." Jeremiah agreed and Harry stood, heading to bed. "You do know that he is unable to feel love, do you not?" Was added uncertain.

Harry stopped to stare back, then grinned and showed his hand.

"He still married me by giving me his Family Ring on the ring finger and on the wedding hand." The brown eyes stared at it unsure. "There were no potions and no spells. Only way a male can get pregnant without outside help is when both love each other and give themselves without any step back. So, Sir, I have a proof inside of me that he does love me. Also means that in his way of seeing the world that I am his biggest" «fraqueza.»

Jeremiah smiled and bowed to his waist.

"And I'll do my best at taking care of both of you."

Harry nodded thankfully and went to bed, eventually Jeremiah let another man into the room.

"Antonin Dolohov?" Harry wondered.

The Healer nodded and set a hand over Harry's belly.

"It's growing well… you'll need magical leaning."

"Get Salazar Voldemort and he will because I don't know anyone else who is as strong as he." Harry agreed. "Although _, for now,_  this room is impregnated with my husband's Aura."

"I'll leave you alone to absorb it then, Sire."

Harry nodded and his Healer left.

**–V'sH–**

_**JCL's POV** _

"Our Lord's husband, Jeremy?" Corban Yaxley snarled. "Have you lost your mind? Do you not think he would tell us if he suddenly found someone he considered good enough to be an equal?"

"He has our Lord's Family Ring on his wedding hand, his house key and knew me by name! He even knows both Riddle and Voldemort as the same person!" Jeremiah snarled at his fellow Knight for daring to question him.

Before the argument continued among the thirteen, the bedroom door opened. Green eyes stared back drowsily behind round glasses and a sun-darkened skin.

«Peço desculpa. Júnior» "is demanding for food. He's a demanding young man like his Daddy."

Jeremiah looked at Cassandra Zabini, which entered the kitchen immediately.

"My apologies if we woke you up, Sire."

"The sound outside the window didn't let me fall asleep anyhow." Harry argued in a kind of American pronounce and massaged his eyeball from under his glasses. "Corban Yaxley, right?" «Meu marido,» "Salazar Voldemort, spoke about you as well. It was a lot of" «nomes» "of people he" «considera» "tight. His Knights… of… Walpurgis I believe was the name." «Peço desculpa…» "it has been a long day and" «vários» "years since Marvolo told me about you all."

Jeremiah smiled internally as his fellow Knights were forced to believe that somehow their Lord had found someone worth his time. Cassandra returned with a tray and Harry sat down on the couch to eat.

"I'll go south." Marcelius Mulciber claimed and Corban rolled his eyes. "And Corban will come with me." He added with a there's no options tone. In a clear: you need to come to calm down, Corban.

"I'll bring my brother and Greyback and we'll locate our Lord." Corban agreed.

Harry nodded at the Wizard with a massive smile as a thank you, between bites.  _Even if innocent or whatever, there had to be something special about him that captivated their Lord. It couldn't just be the honey-like skin that captivated him. Their Lord just wasn't the type to be captivated by the tanned, younger and innocent lover._

**–V'sH–**

Sunday, 13 August 1961 

**_HGV's POV_ **

Harry accepted the magazine from Jeremiah to find it being a child catalogue.

"My wife just had our second son last year." He explained and Harry nodded thankfully.

Harry looked through it until he heard someone running up the stairs. Immediately he stood and set in position for attack. Only to find a Marvolo with white death-like skin, red cat-shaped eyes and snake-shaped nostrils before him.

"Harry," «sou eu.»

Harry lowered his arm, immediately Marvolo stepped forward and held him close. Only then Harry felt his magic. His husband's magic. Harry sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"So… I guess your Knight told you?" Marvolo stepped back just enough to nod. Harry grabbed his husband's hand, set it on his own stomach and made his own magic direct his husband's magic towards their child's own magic which thrilled in enthusiasm. "That's it," «Bebé,» "your Daddy is finally here with us."

Marvolo leaned down on one knee and Harry let the older surround him with his magic. Throughout Harry heard him hiss and somehow Júnior become more active.

"Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded, while realizing they had been left alone.

"Just to be clear: We are totally selling this hole and buying a house in the country or by the water!"

Marvolo laughed against Harry's belly.

"Whatever you want."

Harry huffed at the mocking tone.

"Nothing too big," « _preferivelmente» "near green_ , an actual house not a loft and," « _principalmente_ ,» "silence! I can't sleep!"

Marvolo narrowed his eyes. He stood and looked directly into Harry's eyes.

"When did you arrive?"

"Three nights ago." Harry grumbled tiredly.

Marvolo sat on the couch and pulled Harry into his lap. Magic surrounded Harry and finally he heard silence. He leaned his head on Marvolo's shoulder and fell asleep.

**–V'sH–**

_**LV's POV** _

Voldemort sneered when his husband immediately fell asleep. He opened magically the first-floor front door and Jeremiah showed with Hedwig by his feet.

"Harry cannot stay in a magical town. He cannot sleep with the sound because even with Silence Wards what he listens is their magic as what he is is a Magic Sentient."

Jeremiah bowed his head and left. Voldemort looked down at Harry and knew that he couldn't put him in a bed by himself, not in this street. Hedwig climbed the couch and laid over Harry's lap and against his pregnant belly, almost protectively. Voldemort gave the specie of chimera a warning look. The Portuguese Magical Creature stopped moving and in no time was asleep. It's antlers inches from Voldemort's face.

**–V'sH–**

_**HGV's POV** _

Harry woke up to the seven Knights on chairs talking in hushed tones with Harry's husband. Harry looked up at his husband which looked down at him.

"Feeling better?"

"Toilet." «Júnior» "is hitting my… I don't remember name in English for" «bexiga.»

Marvolo nodded and took Hedwig from Harry's lap, laying her by his side. Harry stood in shaky legs and Marvolo helped him stabilize.

"Some food afterwards?"

"Your special?" Harry wondered hopefully.

"You threw it up last time, did you not?"

"I was maldisposted because pregnancy!" Harry retorted.

"You are mixing Portuguese words with English verbs. Go to the toilet, I'll set you up something to eat."

Harry smiled thankfully.

«Amo-te.»

"Right back at you. Now go."

Harry snorted and entered the bathroom.

**–V'sH–**

_**LV's POV** _

Voldemort stood from the couch and entered the kitchen with his Knights, which stayed out the way as he set up Harry's favourite breakfast.

"Anything on the houses?"

"All the ones you looked for were Magical Towns, which you mentioned to be the main issue with the Sire." Abraxas Malfoy argued. "The Blacks and Jeremy were looking over houses by the beach last time I left them."

Voldemort nodded and heard Hedwig's growl.

"Go check what got the scaredy-cat Familiar up in a twist." He ordered Theodore Nott, which left after the Magical Creature. "Was Harry's pregnancy checked?"

"I did." Antonin agreed. "I only did the basic belly measure at the time because he was absorbing your magic from the room, though."

"Very well. I want male pregnancy books. What they can eat, what they can't. Vitamin potions. All that stuff." Antonin bowed his head and left. "Harry's Familiar is invisible to Muggles." His Knights nodded. "And needs regular walks. Harry usually took it for a hour walk every night."

"I'll bring it to run among Greyback's Pack, my brother won't mind babysitting it."

Voldemort nodded in agreement and Corban left to go pick the Gambuzino. Which squished in fear and run to hide between Voldemort's legs.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" The Creature tilted it's head. «Rua.» Voldemort added knowing that word usually worked.

Hedwig immediately jumped eagerly and run to the front door, ready.

"I'll use that word from now on." Corban agreed as both him and Theodore returned.

"It means street." Voldemort explained. "Which Harry usually uses to mean going outside."

Corban nodded and left with the eager Creature down the stairs. Voldemort set down the table as Harry left the bathroom fully dry and ready.

"Where's Hedwig?" Harry asked looking around.

"Walk. Three days locked." His husband nodded, not arguing. "Did something happen in the toilet?"

Harry blushed.

"I tripped over the cabinet and almost fell over the tub." Voldemort approached at once, looking Harry up, before he finally let him sit to eat. "Hedwig gave me away," «não foi?»

"Hedwig can hear sounds that we cannot. She growled for a reason." Voldemort agreed and Harry nodded shyly. "What did you tell your bosses at Portugal's Ministry of Magic?"

"I'm a Detective. I finished all my jobs. Didn't accept any new ones. When I was done, sold my escritory..."

"Office." Voldemort amended and Harry nodded thankfully. "And the house?"

"Stored everything valuable on the suitcase." Voldemort nodded. "Remember the Cook from our first encounter?"

"Date at the restaurant Farol." Voldemort agreed. "You gave her the key to watch over the place?"

"For renting during year. Summer holidays for us."

Voldemort looked back and Abraxas nodded, leaving.

"Very well. What else?"

"I was hoping after giving birth to find a good esc… office to work from. Need to study this country's laws, but besides that…"

Voldemort nodded.

"And your bike?"

"Big mail Nomaj package. Address the Nomaj mail box you gave me once."

Voldemort picked the mailbox key and gave Evan Rosier, which left to go check if it had arrived.

"You did nothing wrong." He added towards his worrying husband. "I'm just making sure everything is in order to better help take care of you."

Shyly, Harry nodded.

"I want a diploma… it's called that in English as well, right?" Voldemort nodded. "For neutral zone. So White cannot arrest Black clients just because they not White."

"A Grey Area claim." Voldemort translated. "And in English we call them Light Side and Dark Side. The Aurors (the magical police) usually arrest Grey, Dark and Magical Creatures without questioning if they are guilty or not. Unlike what you are used to."

"That's why Grey… Area diploma. Immunity, right?"

Harry looked back at Voldemort's three remaining men, which nodded back in agreement. Voldemort took out his mother's locket and opened it, he approached his Harry's corner and took a picture, storing it inside the locket. Finally he approached Harry and set the locket on his neck. Harry smiled back and then looked at the Muggle picture in the locket. Their first dinner out at the restaurant that the Cook had taken without their knowledge and later given Voldemort behind Harry's back.

"We'll locate the best location for easy protection." Albrecht Avery agreed at Voldemort.

"Complete wards. I've had to remake Harry's house wards five times this past decade. When he has nightmares or a temperament his Magical Core destroys it since he is Magic Sentient."

"I'll warn Jeremy for the new house to also be ready."

Eventually Marcelius, Theodore and Albrecht left, leaving the two alone and he sat before Harry, watching him happily eat.

"When I said those lines that time you asked me to say the three words…"

"I felt our magics connecting. I told you." Harry agreed. «Provavelmente» "when I got" «grávido.»

Voldemort nodded, having thought the same and not commenting on the words slip. Harry always did that the first few days that Voldemort was back until he got used to speak in English full-time again.

"If I am not around and you need help, my Knights will be there."

"Jeremiah was fast to come." Harry supplied. "I had finally finished cleaning the house and laid down when he came to check on the newcomer. Didn't" «reconheceu-me» "at first _, which is normal since he had never met me,_  but after I introduced myself and mentioned the pregnancy he was fast at taking care of everything."

Voldemort should have told at the least Jeremiah about Harry.

"I have to give him a big thank you for his trouble."  _Principally since he had only the Gaunt ring on Harry to prove that Harry was who he claimed he was._  "That locket belonged once to my mother and before that to Salazar Slytherin."

Harry scoffed in amusement.

"There goes Hitler again."

"Harry…" Voldemort reprimanded him.

Harry raised his arm in salute position.

"Hai hi."

Voldemort rolled his eyes at Harry mimicking the Nazi's salute.

"You are so immature."

"You wedded me" «magicamente, Querido.» Harry sing-songed back as he finished his favourite meal.

Voldemort sighed.  _Harry was right. Voldemort had chosen to wed him instead of just an engagement or promise of sorts._

"I'd do it again." He promised which made his young husband blush like a maiden on her first-time.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter:  **Pearl**

~Isys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> certo? – right?
> 
> Embora eu acredito que o meu marido prefira que eu use Harry Voldemort em vez do apelido Trouxa… – Although I believe that my husband would prefer that I'd use Harry Voldemort instead of the Nomaj surname…
> 
> Fraqueza – weakness
> 
> Peço desculpa. Júnior – I'm sorry. Junior
> 
> Meu marido, Salazar Voldemort, spoke about you as well. It was a lot of nomes of people he considera tight. His Knights… of… Walpurgis I believe was the name. Peço desculpa… it has been a long day and vários years since Marvolo told me about you all. – My husband, Salazar Voldemort, spoke about you as well. It was a lot of names of people he considers tight. His Knights… of… Walpurgis I believe was the name. I'm sorry… it has been a long day and several years since Marvolo told me about you all
> 
> Harry, sou eu. – Harry, it's me.
> 
> Bebé – Baby
> 
> Preferivelmente – Preferably
> 
> Principalmente – Principally
> 
> Bexiga – Bladder
> 
> I was maldisposted because pregnancy! – I was indisposed because pregnancy!  _(In Portuguese it would be Maldisposto/a. It would be with the O since Harry is male)_
> 
> Amo-te – Love you  _(it'd be like saying I love you, as Portuguese rarely use I you he she it we they)_
> 
> não foi? – wasn't it?
> 
> Escritory – Office _(Escritório in the real Portuguese version)_
> 
> restaurant Farol _(Farol means Lighthouse but it's the name of something so the name isn't translated. I'm just putting it here for explanation)_
> 
> Provavelmente when I got grávido – Probably when I got pregnant.  _(A male doesn't get pregnant. But in Portuguese Harry is using a male terminology. Grávido. The real version is Grávida)_
> 
> Reconheceu-me – Recognized me
> 
> You wedded me magicamente, Querido. – You wedded me magically, Dear.


	3. Chapter III  –Pearl–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,909
> 
> * * *
> 
> "English"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> «Portuguese»
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter III**

**–Pearl–**

Monday, 14 August 1961

**_ HGV's POV _ **

Harry was choosing which objects he wanted from the child magazine when Marvolo finally left their bedroom.

"Morning," «Querido.» "Jeremiah came over earlier. He had several houses he wanted you to check before I do. Something about endangering the pregnancy and…" Harry was quieted down by lips.

"Good morning, Husband. I'd appreciate from now on to wake up besides my husband." Harry grinned back sheepishly. "Did our Junior misbehave?"

"No, but you had let me sleep a lot of hours during the day yesterday. And you know me: Can't stay still for long." Marvolo nodded, sitting before Harry. "Met a" «Lobisomem» "in your ranks today. Alpha Greyback."

"Werewolf." Marvolo translated and Harry grinned back. "How and why did you meet him?"

"Taking Hedwig for her walk. He was by the" «beco…» "back alley?" Marvolo nodded. "On a watch out. So he accompanied me. Even taught me the best pet food store in town. I like him. It was nice to" «conhecer…» "meet someone in England which doesn't hide what he really feels."

Marvolo scoffed in amusement.

"British Wizardry World see Werewolves as pests to be put down." Harry choked in outrage. "My thoughts exactly."

"You…" Harry bit his bottom lip. "You intend on causing a rebellion."

Marvolo nodded.

"They are bringing their fears from the Muggle World and yet they see them as a joke. You and I know they are anything but that."

"Just don't forget the little people like my family did."

Marvolo's eyes narrowed before he nodded. There was a knock downstairs, so Marvolo stood to go check. He climbed back up with a crying teenage girl. Harry stood immediately and Marvolo nodded once in agreement to a possible case, before entering the kitchen as an excuse to give Harry space yet still be within range if needed.

"The Werewolf outside said here worked a Detective?"

"Yes, I have yet to buy an… office. I'm sorry."

She shook her head as she let him walk her to a couch.

"Is homer." She offered and accepted the paper napkins, cleaning her teary face. "I only have this." She showed a coin pulse full of golden coins.

_British Galleons._

"First tell me what happened."

"My… my mother's husband… he… I'm pregnant… his friend and co-worker gave money for abortion." Harry nodded.  _That explained where she had gotten the money._  "In clinic outside? Secretary told me that Healer had been told to make m…" the girl started crying as she finished in a way it wasn't understandable _, principally for a non-English speaker that was already having trouble understanding her as it was._

Harry glanced unsure at Marvolo, who was by the kitchen door with a tea tray.

"Make her infertile. Never get pregnant again." His husband translated the unintelligible words and gave the girl the teacup. "Drink, Miss. My husband is the best of the best. He'll give you both your honour and make the co-worker pay for this."

"But he is the Minister! No one touches him nor his right-hand!" She argued as she accepted the tea. "I just want him to stop."

"Minister of Magic. Our President." Marvolo translated. "You understand right-hand, correct?"

"Second in command?" Harry offered and Marvolo nodded.

"Jeremiah is mine for example."

Harry nodded as he watched the girl drink her tea in one go, only for Marvolo to refill her teacup.

«Corrupto?» Marvolo nodded. "I'm sorry but I cannot accept your money. You will need it for your pregnancy." The girl frowned. «Querido,» "I'm sorry but I have to go out and work. Mind bringing a female Healer for a check-up?"

"I'll floocall Poppy." His husband agreed. "Go to Corban Yaxley, he is a lawyer at the Ministry of Magic."

"You said you wouldn't take job…"

"Harry will take it just not the way you want. Even if your stepfather stops picking on you there was and will be other lasses. Others who are or will be infertile at the moment because no one spoke up." Marvolo explained. "My husband is doing you a favour because he won't ever stop. You'll always feel his eyes and touches and will never rest until you are sure he cannot be there."

"My mother…"

"Left you alone with him after you told her." Harry offered, having felt it in her Magical Signature and she started crying again.

"Go. I'll calm her down." Marvolo agreed, obviously realizing Harry's inability on knowing what to do when a female cried. "Just don't overuse yourself."

Harry nodded and descended the stairs. He found Greyback already there with Corban Yaxley and a Nurse.

"Healer Poppy?" He wondered and the Nurse nodded. "Raped by stepfather teenage girl. Mother left them by themselves after girl told her while refusing to listen. Tom Riddle is calming her down and trying to make her understand that she is not at fault."

The Nurse nodded and entered the house, going to the loft.

"Who is it?" Corban asked.

"Minister paid for her to abort but told Healer at clinic to make her" «infértil.» Greyback growled at the knowledge. "Still pregnant."

"Good, that gives us proof of rapist's DNA."

"Minister's right-hand was her words."

"Good thing Greyback called me. Let's go, Sire. This needs to be dealt with before the Minister finds she didn't abort."

Harry nodded and followed Corban.

"Thank you. I know you don't approve of me and…"

"I went to school with my Lord." Corban argued. "He was a Mudblood to some because Professor Dumbledore didn't admit that he is the Heir of Slytherin." Harry grabbed his locket and Corban nodded, shaping their robes into cloaks before entering the Nomaj street. "Exactly. Because of this he won trust issues. Even more than before." Harry nodded sadly. "My apologies but you were the opposite that I even pictured of someone remarkably equal to him. And thank you for not telling him. You know his kind side but we all saw his Dark Side."

Harry nodded not arguing.

"How hard will this be?"

"Have you ever gone against the Portuguese Minister?"

"Police… Auror."

"Powerful?"

"The Captain."

"Head Auror." Corban offered. "Let's say that it is as bad. Has people on his side, who will defend him and the Aurors _, which are paid by the Ministry of Magic to do it,_  besides private bodyguards. He'll either try to deliver his right-hand to not get any guilt… who in trade will deliver the Minister's dirt in a silver plate." Harry hummed. "Or try to discredit us and kill us under the table." Corban offered. "We'd be better with the first but the second will make your husband really happy because if an attempt happens Ignatius Tuft'll disappear without a trace. Considering he is the son of our former Minister that isn't a good idea."

Harry nodded and they entered a telephone booth. Corban made a call for some reason.

{Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.}

{Lawyer Corban Yaxley accompanying Detective Harry on a job.}

Two square silver badges fell from the coins slot, which Corban gave one to Harry.  _Detective Harry on work._

{Please pass by the security counter for the wand measure. Welcome to the Ministry of Magic.}

The booth started descending into the ground. They arrived the atrium and Corban took them for a wand measure. Harry took out his glasses and offered them blindly.

"Sir?"

"Portugal no-wands policy."

The glasses were picked, measured and returned. Harry put them on.

"Phoenix's tail core?" Harry nodded. "I don't need yours, Lawyer Yaxley. Who did something wrong?"

"Sometimes not knowing is a privilege." Corban argued and guided Harry to a lift. "On your left. A warrior on our side." He whispered quietly, barely a sound. "He nodded at me which meant he was already told by your husband."

Harry nodded barely a move and they entered all together.

"Sire, I already sent the others down." The stranger offered and Harry nodded thankfully, knowing Marvolo wouldn't accept anything but that.

**–V'sH–**

_**LV's POV** _

Voldemort looked at Palmona leaving his bedroom alone.

"The relaxers in her tea finally worked and put her to sleep." She offered.

Voldemort nodded.

"Can it be possible to tell parentage? Or do we need to babysit her until she gives birth?"

"It is too early. Maybe in two, three months." The Healer argued. "Who was the Detective?"

"My husband." Voldemort answered truthfully. "Pregnant without potions or spells." He added.

Palmona's eyes grew, obviously knowing what it meant. Then she smiled.

"I'm glad for you." Voldemort nodded in return. "Has he been being leaned magic?"

"He absorbed extra magic from my bedroom. He is Magic Sentient."

"Antonin has looked him up?"

"The initial check-up." Voldemort agreed.

"When he returns I'll look him up as well."

He nodded and stood, went towards the window and looked outside.

"Harry's mother was Portuguese, but his father wasn't."

Voldemort didn't need to turn to know that Palmona Pomfrey frowned.

"His father doesn't happen to be…"

"Blond." Voldemort agreed not looking away from the passing passers-by. "Harry knows. Before I gave him my surname he only used Harry and even his Detective office had G with a dot. Detective Harry G. That was his name on the place. Everyone called him Englishman though so it didn't really matter."

"Does he know his father personally?"

"If there is something Harry does not talk about is his family and he talks…  _a lot._  Even when he doesn't remember the words in English. I've caught him mixing English, French, Portuguese, German and Latin once. He was tired after we did you know what so I didn't even amend him."

Palmona hummed.

"He was taught German at school?"

"English, French and Latin." Voldemort agreed, looking back. "So either he knew his father or his mother taught him."

The Witch nodded. Voldemort looked outside again just in time to find Harry returning.

"Is he back?" Palmona wondered when Voldemort hurried for the front door.

"Yes." Voldemort opened the door to the loft as Harry opened the bottom one. "Harry."

Harry grinned back sheepishly and run up the stairs two in two.

"Minister Tuft delivered Undercastle, which started giving all the dirts on the Minister. The Aurors were forced to arrest both."

Voldemort nodded at his eager husband as Greyback closed the bottom floor's door. Harry entered and nodded at Palmona.

"What about Miss Pearl's mother?"

"Blamed daughter of being a whore and not knowing when to stay quiet." Harry replied, losing his eagerness. "How is she?"

"Nothing that will permanently mark her physically." The Witch offered. "Do you mind sitting down? I should look you up after this amount of overexcitement."

Harry obeyed without argument.

**–V'sH–**

_**HGV's POV** _

"She like you." Marvolo looked at Harry confused, after climbing the stairs from where he'd left Poppy to leave. "Healer Poppy. She like you. Like That."

Marvolo scoffed.

"Every female and even some males at school liked me." He argued and followed Harry to the entrance of the kitchen where Harry started lunch. "Poppy was a Ravenclaw and the only one besides Jeremy who I could really call friend."

"She looked more than that."

Marvolo actually snorted, making Harry gape at him.

"Poppy's reaction when I told her exactly how you got pregnant was to tell me that she was glad for me. Because finally there was someone good enough for me to feel." Harry blushed. "Besides, I'm not Poppy's type. So _, as amusing as it is that you are jealous,_ " Harry stuttered "there is no need for it. It is you. It has always been you and only you."

Harry threw his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"You are totally embarrassing." He groaned.

"And you cute." Harry huffed into his hands. "Feeling better, Miss Pearl?"

Harry raised his head to find his husband speaking with the teen girl outside the kitchen.

"Yes, thank you and I'm sorry for walking in on a private moment."

"We were just talking. Are you hungry? My husband is about to cook lunch."

"If it isn't too much of a bother."

"Where's three mouths, there's five." Harry argued and started on lunch.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I believe you are mistaken on the number meanings."

Harry grinned.

"Me, my husband and our" «Júnior,» "that makes three. Plus you and your own" «Júnior» "makes five." Harry set a hand on his own stomach.

The girl stuttered and looked at Marvolo.

"Dark Magic?" She asked.

"Pure Magic." Marvolo offered. "Several homosexual couples get pregnant through help from Healers. With me and Harry was our feeling besides the act itself that granted it."

"I didn't…"

"We aren't" «reprimindo-te.» Harry argued.

"Scolding you or reprimanding you, Harry."

Harry mock-glared at his husband.

"You were the only person I spoke in English back in Portugal, you know?"

Miss Pearl snorted and Harry grinned at it.  _Good that was better._

"Go take a shower, Miss Pearl. Alexa Lestrange has sent some spare clothes for you to put on from when she was pregnant."

The girl nodded at Marvolo and entered the bathroom.

"I better set up that lunch." Harry returned to the meal, only for Marvolo to pull him for a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Being there for me even though you know how much Darkness has became part of me."

Harry huffed.

"That doesn't define you." He argued.

**–V'sH–**

Harry was finishing setting up the table when the girl left the bathroom. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Go wash your face." Marvolo ordered without looking up from the newspaper, immediately understanding Harry's reaction.

"Sir?"

"Are you ugly?" Harry demanded and the girl frowned.

"No…?"

"No. Then why are you hiding your beautiful face behind all that…"

"Makeup, cosmetics… the name is quite alike what you are used to." Marvolo supplied, passing the page. "Miss Pearl, the layer you just put doesn't show your face only hides it. My husband lived by the beach and he practically badmouthed to the women's faces if they dared going to the beach full of makeup. If you need it to feel beautiful is because you don't believe yourself beautiful, because you aren't doing it to be noticed. Men don't care if you put several lawyers or none. That doesn't make you beautiful, only hides it."

Embarrassed the teen returned to the bathroom, when she returned it had been whipped clean. Harry smiled.

"Give me a smile." Unsure she obeyed. "And that's were all your beauty lays on. A smile buys more than anything else."

Her smile then was a real one.

"Unlike what your mother taught you: you aren't beautiful, you are gorgeous." Marvolo argued closing the newspaper. "Of course you still need to put balms for the skin, but not cosmetics altogether."

"You are gay, Sir. Don't take it the wrong way, but you prefer men."

"One in particular." Marvolo supplied and Harry smiled back as he served the three plates. "I was in Slytherin I was taught how to know beauty and how to better take advantage of a situation. Your mother _– from what I gather from the information I was supplied with –_  is jealous of you. Put you in the less noticeable robes possible. Cosmetics to make people believe that under all that it is hideous or that you have a skin conditioning that you chose to hide or need to. Your biological father most likely left a lot of debt and your stepfather was affording it, so she couldn't afford to lose it. Probably he started looking at you long before the actual wedding hence why she put you dressed like that, to call less of his attention and keep it on her. Still at the fact she felt the need to do that means that it was already doomed. She blamed you, but he was the one looking at other women. He was the one at fault. Yet, her blaming you makes her at fault as well. Makes her pampered. Used to have always her way. Probably your father's debt was to afford her eccentric lifestyle."

Harry grabbed Marvolo's shoulder, which finally stopped.

"What my husband means is: he doesn't need to be hetero to tell if you are beautiful or not." Harry supplied to the crying girl and let her seek his arms for comfort.

"My apologies if I went too far." Marvolo offered, while signaling at Harry to hug her close – Harry being quick to obey and comb his fingers through her hair as she hiccupped into his shoulder.

Miss Pearl shook her head against Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you for being truthful. Most people only tell half lies."

"I learnt when near Harry to be as truthful as I possible can." Marvolo offered. "He is not a fan of the emotional masks we British show instead of our actual feelings."

Miss Pearl chuckled and nodded at Harry as they all sat to eat.

"Still thank you, Sir."

**(TBC)**

* * *

To anyone wondering if I'm making up the Ministers:

_26th Minister Wilhelmina Tuft 1948 to 1959—Presided over a period of welcome peace and prosperity. Died in office, after eating Alihotsy-flavoured fudge (which she was allergic to)._

_27th Minister Ignatius Tuft 1959 to 1962—Son of his predecessor, who gained election based on his mother's popularity. Tried to institute a controversial and dangerous Dementor breeding programme, and was forced from his office._

_28th Minister Nobby Leach 1962 to 1968—First Muggle-born Minister for Magic. Denied having had anything to do with England's 1966 World Cup win. Left office after contracting a mysterious illness (conspiracy theories abound - Abraxas Malfoy is widely believed to have been part of the shady plot that made him leave his post prematurely)._

So all I did was create Pearl and Undercastle and show that if Harry hadn't saved her, that Ignatius Tuft would've managed to make her infertile and stayed in job a year more (which really? Dementor breeding programme?)

Next chapter:  **Professor Voldemort**

~Isys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for the first one that I'd understand that you don't understand meaning, all the others were either immediately translated or the wording is almost exactly the same as in English version, even so here they are:
> 
> Querido – Dear
> 
> Lobisomem – Werewolf
> 
> Beco – Dead end alley
> 
> Conhecer – To meet
> 
> Corrupto – Corrupt
> 
> Infértil – Infertile
> 
> Reprimindo-te – Scolding/Reprimanding you
> 
> Júnior – Junior


	4. Chapter IV  –Professor Voldemort–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,880
> 
> * * *
> 
> "English"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> «Portuguese»
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter IV**

**–Professor Voldemort–**

Tuesday, 15 August 1961 

**_LV's POV_ **

Voldemort looked up at his eager husband as he run through the beach towards the cottage hidden by trees that Voldemort's men had located for them. It had done it's job, apparently. Harry had not even entered and already loved it. The two entered what could become their new home and Voldemort knew that he would definitely not work from home. Harry was already running around the place, meeting each corner, climbing up and down the stairs several times, entering closed doors. He was definitely in love with it.

"Should I call the State Agent?" Voldemort wondered when Harry started talking directly to his belly about where the master bedroom was in the ground floor and how it would look like.

Harry grinned back.

"It's perfect. Calm and quiet like I asked and still in a sufficient remote area to allow you to overprotect it."

Voldemort huffed.

"I do not overprotect you." He argued and Harry laughed. "I do not!" He added affronted.

Harry grinned back.

"You so do," «meu Querido.» "I give a step and you have ten Knights on my neck."

Voldemort huffed yet again.  _He was not that bad._

"Only when I believe that it is required." He argued. Harry snorted and approached to hold his hand, Voldemort was redirected into the master bedroom. "It's a good room." Voldemort agreed and then Harry took him out the room, hopped the stairs two and two. There they were met into a small space with three doors, one facing the stairs and two to each side. Harry set a hand on his belly while pointing to each side door and Voldemort nodded, the possible nurseries. Finally Harry opened the door facing the stairs, it was a small corridor and another doorway without an actual door, he looked at Harry and the two entered. Only for Voldemort to understand. This was a guest bedroom in the house that didn't have private lavatory. Harry was offering it for him as the office. "Is this for me?"

"Yes." Harry agreed, letting him enter alone and releasing his hold on Voldemort's hand. Voldemort tightened his own hold on Harry's hand, before releasing him and entering his possible new office. Wasn't too big, but for small things at home it would do it's job. When Voldemort returned downstairs, Harry was sitting in a makeshift chair in a room on the left of the entry from who entered and the right from who comes from the stairs, as he looked around eagerly. Voldemort guessed this would be the living room. "So, do you believe it is good enough? Secure enough?" Harry wondered.

"I'll definitely be raising the protection around." Voldemort supplied and Harry rolled his eyes. "It is a good place that we can call a home."

Harry grinned back.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**–V'sH–**

Thursday, 17 August 1961 

**_HGV's POV_ **

Harry knocked on the door as his actual guard stayed by the side confused.  _Harry hadn't told his husband he was going to leave, yet as soon as the Knight had seen Harry stride through the Ministry of Magic he had immediately found a way to accompany him._  The door opened and a group of men stared back confused.

"School Board?" Harry asked and the group nodded. "Pleasure, my name is Harry and I'm a Detective." He offered while showing his badge saying  _Detective Harry on a case_.

"Pleasure, Mr Harry, in what can we help whatever case you are dealing with?"

"A mistreated child is introduced to magic by Teacher…" Harry glanced back at his guard. "Onebeedoor?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

 _«Certo…»_  "Professor Humbledoor." Harry agreed towards the School Board Members that smiled amused for some reason. "Which takes the Nomaj Orphanage Matron's words that the boy is pure evil over the fact that she says this because he has natural outbursts of magic. Afterwards after the boy admits on a family trait, which Professor Humbledoor knows" «perfeitamente» "has to be passed through" «ADN…»

"DNA." The guard offered.

"He claims on public records that the boy is a Nomajborn." Harry looked back to ask if he'd said it right, but the guard nodded. "Child graduates with top grades except for" «Transfiguração» "where he had average by Professor, top grade on exams and got the in between on final grade."

"This Young Wizard should have come directly to us."

"You didn't listen." Harry argued. "He proposed for work at school for Defense but was refused for immaturity so he left country on the hopes of learning more. Where he met me eventually." A chair was offered and Harry entered, sitting. The Knight following him to the doorway. "He returned to the UK a year later, where even though grades didn't get anything better but a clerker job at Dark Core alley."

"Knockturn Alley."

Harry nodded thankfully.

"After a decade I decided it was time to come directly to the source."

"Which family is your friend a bloodline to?"

The Knight raised an eyebrow, as if asking for permission and Harry nodded.

"He is the Lord of Peverell and Slytherin. While his husband is before you holding Peverell's Family Ring and Slytherin's Family Locket and pregnant with the Lord's Heir."

The School Board Members choked and finally understood why Harry hadn't come alone. Harry showed his ring and necklace for proof of family legacy.

"From what I read in English Laws what Professor Humbledoor did is illegal."

"Then bring this to the Wizengamot, let them deal with it."

"Professor Humbledoor is a national hero. All I'm asking is the right for a fair… hiring? That's the word right?"

"A fair chance at the possibility of being hired." The Guard offered as the School Board Members spoke with each other in hushed tones. "Sire, did you bring our Lord's curriculum?"

Harry took it out and the Board Members nodded thankfully, taking it and looking through it. Harry frowned when suddenly Hedwig run inside the room and jumped into his lap. He looked up to find his Guard already at ready just before a group of people tried to storm inside and strike the shivering pet. Harry raised a protection wall while the Knight did his best at keeping them out the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the School Board Members demanded.

"That freak of nature just stormed inside the building and…"

"SHE'S MY FAMILIAR!" Harry snapped. "YOU JUST TRIED TO MURDER AN INOCENTE PET BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE HER LOOKS!"

Before Harry could speak further he found Jeremiah, Corban and Antonin running inside the room. Antonin approached and checked Harry immediately.

"Did the Animal Control just try to kill a Familiar, Marcelius?" Jeremiah asked the Guard, which nodded. "Just you wait until Newt Scamander gets a hold of you." He added with a snarl at the attackers, before forcing them out.

"I take it you all know Lord Peverell-Slytherin?"

Corban and Antonin looked back at Harry and then at the men.

"We went to Hogwarts together." Corban agreed. "Antonin, how is our Sire's magic levels?"

"Luckily our Lord shared his magic this morning." Antonin offered as Harry blushed at the overprotectiveness. "You can return your magic inside, Sire."

Shyly, Harry returned it inside. One of the School Board Members gave Corban a scroll. The Knight looked at Harry and then opened the parchment to read it. Finally he picked a quill and started filling whatever blanks that were missing. When he was done, he returned the scroll.

"Lord Voldemort…?" the School Board Member asked as he read the parchment.

"Lord Slytherin changed names and outside exterior from his Muggle father's name to Lord Voldemort when he wed his husband. Even if his mother was a Gaunt, all people could hear and see was the Muggle." The guard, Marcelius, explained.

The School Board Members looked at Harry.

"Harry Voldemort?" They asked and Harry nodded. "We'll need your paperwork or  _– at the least –_  your full name, birthday and parents' names."

Harry opened his mouth but then remembered the issue it had been when he was a child and he had to be sent away for his own safety.

"Horace Jeremiah Voldemort, born 31st of July 1930. I got magically married when I was 19-year-old, so no papers of wedding." The School Board Members nodded and hurried to write it down. "My father and my mother were forced to send me away to keep me away from whoever that were after them, both dying around not long after that. So no, Sir, I cannot tell you their names because I was too young to remember nor do I have any papers except for the ones that were created so I could enter school… Nomaj papers that have no legal claims in the Magical… Wizardry World."

Corban, Antonin and Marcelius stayed emotionless, which was strange because Harry knew that they knew who his grandpa was.  _They had to._  Still they did not give any insinuation that they knew. Eventually, with Hedwig in his arms and Marvolo's contract in Corban's pocket, Harry was escorted out the building by the trio.

"My husband sent you?"

"Greyback used your Familiar to warn us since he cannot enter the building."

Harry hummed. Greyback was in the dead end alley besides the telephone booth when they arrived outside.

"Next time warn, Darkest Lord's Mate. We can not care for you if you are dead." The Werewolf snapped.

"I'm not used to require a babysitter." Harry practically growled at the Werewolf.

"You are in our land now, things work differently. Principally when you get pupped and need someone to do the magic for you or you'll overuse yourself and kill both yourself and pup."

"Greyback!" Corban snarled and took hold of Harry as he started to flip.

"I hurt" «Júnior?»

"Let's get you home so our Lord can help restore your Magical Core levels, shall we?" Corban offered and Harry nodded as he held Hedwig tighter against his belly.

Harry was given a warning tightening from Corban, before he was side-apparated. Marvolo was by the front porch and let a crying Harry run into his arms.

"Did something happen?"

"Animal control striked at Sire's Familiar. Jeremiah is bringing them to justice for it, but they managed to bypass Marcelius Mulciber so Sire had to protect the two of them and Greyback worried him that he'll lose yours future Heir for lack of magic in his own Magical Core."

Marvolo hummed.

"I will deal with your brother's Alpha later. And after I calm Harry down I want to know where was he and why was he so unprotected."

Harry blushed through hiccups, but a look up at his husband told him that there was no going around it.

"It was my fault. I didn't warn any of them. The Knight Marcelius saw me and out of his own will followed me and watched over me to the best of his capabilities."

Marvolo huffed before magic surrounded Harry, which gasped and _, before he knew it,_  everything had turned black.

**–V'sH–**

Thursday, 17 August 1961 

**_LV's POV_ **

Voldemort returned from leaving Harry in bed in the master bedroom, Antonin stood from the chair in the living room and Voldemort nodded in consent. The Healer went down the corridor to go to the Master Bedroom and Voldemort turned towards Corban, which was setting up several scrolls on the dining table in the dining room which was also kitchen on one side of the room.

"Which case was Harry working on this time?"

"Yours, my Lord."

Voldemort accepted the scroll and read it to find the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor contract for one  _T. M. Voldemort née Riddle, Lord of Slytherin Family and of Peverell Family and owner of a quarter of Hogwarts_.

"Harry was working on my contract?"

"And he managed so, Sir." Another contract was offered, this one to allow the family of Professor Slytherin, a Lord Horace Jeremiah Voldemort, at Hogwarts with his foreigner familiar and future child. "He told them his parents were the one who sent him away… my Lord… I believe that he is the grandson and not the son of Grindelwald like you previously told us."

Voldemort frowned.

"And what would the G in his name stand for?"

"Gellert." Antonin offered as he returned. "Both Sire and your Heir is out of danger. The Familiar doesn't leave his side and keeps hiding his belly though."

"It could tell that he is pregnant long before he could. I believe that it is doing an usual thing for it's species by protecting the unborn child."

Antonin nodded.

"What about Miss Pearl when you move into Hogwarts?"

Voldemort looked at the female cleaning the kitchen by hand on the other side of the room.

"We find her a place until the parental test can be done and then we find her a suitable husband who will care for her and her bastard."

Corban looked at her and then back to the paperwork.

"She can stay at my place. My mother will help her deal with the abuse."

Voldemort hummed.

"Warn Miss Eva Yaxley that Harry taught Miss Pearl that cosmetics only hide the beauty and it really lies on a smile."

Corban frowned and looked back at the barely out of Hogwarts teenager.

"Miss Pearl." The female looked back from the mopping the living room. "Show me your smile."

Embarrassed the Young Witch obeyed.

"Was Harry wrong?" Voldemort asked amused as the female approached shyly, but within Voldemort's shadow. Seeking his refuse.

"No. She does have the smile for it, but lacks the confidence and style."

The teenage girl looked back at Voldemort confused.

"Lawyer Yaxley's mother used to be a wench. If someone understands about how a woman walks and shows the best of herself is him."

"Without mandatory turning the female into a sexual toy." Corban added and the teen nodded shyly. "Yes, you definitely lack self-esteem."

"Do you blame her?" Antonin reprimanded him. "All things considered…"

Before Corban could interrupt him, Voldemort silenced both of them.

"What Corban means is that besides the smile you need to believe in yourself. Most females use the cosmetics like my husband said, but not just to hide, to help them feel better with themselves."

"Like an actor." She offered shyly.

Voldemort nodded and undid the silence spell, both immediately bowing in apology.

"Miss Eva Yaxley will help you gather that self-esteem that Corban mentioned that you need. In a week I have to move to Hogwarts and you'd be defenceless in here by yourself and unlike with my husband I cannot put you as family to follow me to school grounds."

The female nodded accepting it.

"Yes, Sir."

Voldemort returned towards the paperwork to find a legal claim for Voldemort's features' change. As in a side-effect to a ritual during his travels. Voldemort looked up at Corban and then back at it.  _Wasn't too far from the truth._

"My apologies for the question, but how old were you when your stepfather started?"

"15, Sir."

Voldemort nodded at Corban, which hurried out.

"See if it can be proved, Antonin, Corban will need it for the stationary rape accusation that he is about to add to the case."

Antonin nodded and directed the shy teenage girl upstairs into her bedroom. Voldemort glared at the amount of scrolls and seven books that he had to read.  _The issue with being hired so late was that the class's books had already been picked and He had to make due with whatever the Ministry had believed to be good enough._  He sat down to start when Greyback let Miss Yaxley inside.

"Miss Pearl is upstairs in her bedroom being checked by Antonin Dolohov to see if it can be proved when she lost her first-time and to whom." He offered, signalling the stairs.

"Corban mentioned that she sees you as a protector." The former whore wondered as she approached.

"My husband was the one who freed her from the abuse. He is the Detective. She is seeing me as a continuation of my husband's safety cocoon."

"Then it is better that you introduce me. Better not break the cocoon."

Voldemort signalled a comfy chair, to which the former whore nodded thankfully.  _He still remembered his first-year at Hogwarts when suddenly Corban entered into a frantic because one of the John's had left his mother barely a shadow. A Werewolf and Corban's younger brother's biological father. Greyback had killed the Alpha of the time to be able to become the Alpha and then had made the abuser pay to prove to the others of the Pack that he meant business and that he wouldn't tolerate those types of behaviour. After both deaths, the three had been welcomed into the Pack._  Miss Yaxley sat down carefully, mindful of her own scars in her lower parts, before the two waited for the lass to be ready.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter:  **Hogwarts**

~Isys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu Querido – My Dear
> 
> Certo – Right
> 
> Perfeitamente – Perfectly
> 
> ADN – DNA
> 
> Transfiguração – Transfiguration
> 
> Júnior – Junior


	5. Chapter V  –Hogwarts–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,922
> 
> * * *
> 
> "English"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> «Portuguese»
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time 
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter V**

**–Hogwarts–**

Thursday, 31 August 1961 

**_LV’s POV_ **

Harry and Voldemort entered the castle hand-in-hand. _Voldemort could tell that Harry was uncertain about this but was still doing his best for Voldemort’s sake._

“Professor and Lord Voldemort?” The Caretaker Apollyon Pringle hurried to come meet them.

“Yes, Professor Dippet asked for us to come a day earlier.” Voldemort agreed, not once releasing Harry’s free hand, while his husband held Hedwig close to his chest with the other arm. “Has any of the other Professors already arrived?”

The old Caretaker shook his head and guided them to the Headmaster’s office. Professor Dippet was inside arguing with Professor Dumbledore.

“Professor and his husband Lord Voldemort, Headmaster.”

The two Professors stopped arguing and finally looked back at the Caretaker’s introduction.

“Thank you, Apollyon.” Professor Dippet agreed and the other left. “My apologies for making you two come a day earlier, Tom.”

Voldemort shook his head.

“There is no problem. This way my husband can get used to the location without the students getting in the way.”

Harry blushed and tried to free his hand, but Voldemort held it tighter.

“That is true.” Several portraits of old Headmasters agreed.

“What was the reason I needed to come earlier though?”

“Professor Humbledoor is arguing the veracity of the Family claim.” Harry suddenly offered and Voldemort hummed and turned towards one of the oldest portraits. «O que estás a fazer…?» his husband started arguing which Voldemort supposed he meant to saw what Voldemort was doing instead but slipped into his hometongue instead.

 _Well… two could play that game._  Voldemort set Harry facing the portrait.

–Lord Slytherin, this is my husband Harry. He wears both of my Family Jewelleries and is pregnant without outside help.–

Salazar Slytherin’s portrait beckoned Harry to come closer. Shyly, Harry obeyed.

“My Heir has remarkable taste. Thou look astonishing and thy pregnancy makes thy skin glow.”

Harry bowed his head at once.

“Sir, with your permission me and my husband would like to name” «Júnior» “after you.”

Finally it clicked to Voldemort why Harry insisted on calling the baby Junior. Because Voldemort had named himself Salazar Voldemort.

–I like him.– Voldemort smirked at Salazar Slytherin’s portrait’s approval. “Is this proof enough for thy, Ginger?” Salazar Slytherin’s portrait asked. “And yes, I’d be deeply honoured to have my newest Heir to be named after me.”

Harry nodded thankfully while Voldemort watched Professor Dumbledore being forced to swallow his retort. Harry looked back at Professor Dumbledore and then again at Voldemort. Voldemort could tell that something was odd for Harry.

“As an owner of a quarter of Hogwarts every school paperwork, hirement and anything else has to go through you.” Professor Dippet put in. “Which means that I have several paperwork you need to look over. Including the Perfects and Head Boys and Girls that I chose.”

Voldemort looked at a narrowed-eyed Professor Dumbledore and then approached the Headmaster. He sat Harry down and only then he started reading the scrolls still on his feet.

**–V’sH–**

_**HGV’s POV** _

Harry accepted the tea from the Headmaster as Marvolo looked over each scroll that had been already set up for him.

“My apologies about Albus, after arresting Grindelwald he has let the power go over his head and sees Dark Lords everywhere.” The old man offered and Marvolo smirked while Professor Humbledoor choked in outrage. “Horace, our Potions Professor, is going to love you.”

“Whatever for?”

“I was one of his handpicked students. He was furious that I never got a better job than a clerker at Borgins and Burkes while in England.” Marvolo explained. “He’ll love to meet my husband. Finally someone there to break my walls.”

The Headmaster laughed and set a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Poppy Pomfrey told me that she and Antonin Dolohov are the ones following your pregnancy.” Harry nodded. “What about _, after tea,_  Apollyon Pringle guide you to the Infirmary’s wing? Tom will stay here a while and this way you’ll be with someone you already know. Cassandra Zabini and Guinevere Malfoy are at the moment updating the DADA’s quarters for you two to handle a family of three _or more_.” The man adding the last two words with a wink, that made Harry blush.

Shyly Harry looked up at Marvolo, which nodded back. He finished his tea and set the teacup down, before he stood with Hedwig against his belly and leaned on his tiptoes to kiss his husband on the mouth, only then did he leave.

“Lord Voldemort, wait.” Harry glanced back as the Ginger followed him. “There’s no need to call Apollyon, I’ll accompany you.”

Harry hummed but didn’t argue. If he thought the man wanted to talk he was wrong though, the journey was quiet except for the occasional warning of a fake step.

“Anything you wanted to talk with me?” Harry wondered by the door of the Infirmary’s wing.

“Tom is a manipulative young…”

“A man without potions or spells cannot get pregnant without both parents to love each other unconditionally.” Harry interrupted him. “My pregnancy is more proof than anything you can try to tell me.”

He turned around and entered. Healer Poppy was setting up several hospital mattresses and looked back with a narrowed look before she smiled at realizing who it was.

“You two came a day earlier as well then?”

Harry nodded and released Hedwig which run around.

“Paperwork as owner of the school.” He offered. “Headmaster sent me to you to don’t be locked in the office.”

Poppy nodded.

“Have you been given a tour?”

Harry shook his head only for his stomach to growl. He turned deep red while the woman chuckled.

“What about the kitchen?”

“The kitchen isn’t working today yet. Let’s go to Hogsmeade. The town over the hill.”

Harry accepted and the two left with a flying Hedwig after them. They entered a carriage guided by Thestrals and rode away from the castle.

“My husband didn’t happen to tell you about my…?”

“Jealously?” She offered and Harry hid his face in his hands. “I’d probably feel the same. New country. Lots of people know and have intimacy with my supposed husband. I’d be jealous myself.”

Harry nodded thankfully as they arrived the front doors. They left the school and immediately a Knight apparated besides them. He looked around confused and _, when he realized he was before Harry without Marvolo,_  bowed his head back. The Healer smiled amused at Marvolo’s overprotectiveness.  _Since the attack on Hedwig, anytime Harry left a warded location without his presence a free Knight would feel the pull. It was embarrassing._

“Are we heading anywhere in special, Sire? Do we require more guards?”

“Lunch, Albrecht.” Healer Poppy offered.

“I’m forbidden from entering the Three Broomsticks.” The Knight Albrecht offered. “But Hog’s Head Inn has great meals.”

“And full of Creatures.” The woman argued.

“Grey Area.” Albrecht explained towards Harry.

“Grey Area it is.” Harry agreed and the woman looked back confused. “In Portugal we don’t condemn someone for being Light or Dark. And if Aurors did the person would come to me. Detective anti-that.”

Surprised, she nodded and they walked to the other side of the town. Greyback left an Inn at the end of a side-alley and nodded back as Hedwig flew towards him to the best that her two duck-wings permitted.

“Hedwig.” Greyback agreed at the hyperactive demanding his attention Gambuzino and then nodded back at Harry. “Ab made stew today. I told him a male pregnant was coming for lunch when I heard you talking. He is setting up a table to have as minimum extra magic as possible.”

Harry nodded thankfully and they entered the Inn. A mid-aged ginger was setting up a table, washing it almost to pristine.

“Hello, I’m Detective Harry Voldemort. My husband is the new Defense Professor, Lord of Slytherin and owner of a quarter of the school.”

The innkeeper smiled.

“Innkeeper Ab. You were the one who arrested the Minister of Magic, right?”

Harry nodded and went to sat down when the older nodded that he could’ve.

“He delivered himself easily.” He argued. “More talk and more self-crime.”

“The more he talked the more he incriminated himself.” Albrecht offered and Harry nodded thankfully for the translation of what he meant to say.

Ab went to the back and returned with four bowls, he set them down before each seat as they sat down.

“Anything to drink?”

“Glass of red wine.” Healer Poppy asked.

“A jar with four glasses.” Albrecht offered.

“Three and an orange juice.” Harry amended.

“Fresh orange?” Ab asked and Harry nodded. “I’ll set them up right away.”

Harry was about to pick his spoon when the front door opened and a group of Aurors walked inside. He shared a look with the Knight and Werewolf.

“Let me guess: Rookies?” Ab asked as he set up the drinks.

“Newbie/freshmen.” Greyback explained quietly.

Harry frowned at the way they looked around, looking obviously for something to pick on. He stood, knowing he was _(in their point of view)_  the most legal one on the location.

“This is a Grey Area. Everything _– except the Unforgivables and actual killing –_  is allowed inside. You pull someone outside by force and Magic strikes. You arrest someone and they walk free with an indemnization. Paid most likely from your own pocket.”

“Shut up, Outsider.”

Harry smiled amused.  _He’d always be an outsider._

“Nomajborn,” «correcto?» “You are one to call me  ** _Outsider_**! Magical World is not Nomaj one.”

“Wizardry World.” Headmaster offered behind the Aurors as he entered with Marvolo and Professor Humbledoor. “Savage and Williamson, if I recall correctly.” Both Aurors nodded at the Headmaster in respect. “This is a Grey Area. A safe heaven for everyone that the law unjustly sees as the enemy because of the way the Muggles sees the world in Good and Bad, which the Ministry of Magic and my fellow colleague Albus try to bring into our world for the Muggleborns’ better accommodation by confounding it with Magical Core’s natural colours.”

The two Aurors bowed their heads at the Headmaster and left. Harry accepted his juice from Ab as the other three joined their table. Albrecht moving to accommodate space for Marvolo by Harry’s side as the two sat down.

“Ab, where can someone buy a Grey Area diploma? Harry wants one for his future Detective office.”

“It takes half a year with the Minister of Magic’s seal of approval, besides the needing of an actual address for the diploma. With your husband facing the previous one I don’t believe that it’ll be that easy.”

Marvolo hummed and grabbed the spoon, giving Harry. Harry blushed and started eating his stew.

“We have time. For at the least a year to come I don’t want Harry very active.”

Ab smiled and set the menu list before the Headmaster.

“If a hour meeting is required I have the room up in the WC staircase.”

“And is close to the school.” Headmaster agreed.

Marvolo nodded as he obviously thought on the matter. Harry finished his stew while Marvolo asked for a steak. Ab returned with each the professors’ meals, Marvolo took the bowl from the plate and set half his steak, rice and salad on the small plate. Harry accepted it and ate, ignoring the confused looks.

“From where Harry comes from they eat thee big meals, including breakfast. Once at a party we started the entries at midday and finished desert at 4pm.”

“In our defense it was entries, soup, fish, meat and then desert.” Harry argued and for some reason everyone in the Inn stared back. “Did I say anything wrong?”

Marvolo chuckled.

“Do not worry, just finish your meal.”

Shyly, Harry obeyed as Ab hurried away and then returned with a parchment with the list of deserts he had. Harry only turned redder at the fact that the innkeeper had just wrote it down because of him.

**–V’sH–**

_**LV’s POV** _

Voldemort introduced Harry to the Defence Against Dark Arts classroom and let him enter alone and magic test the room.  _It always fascinated him how Harry saw magic as if a living being with actual colours and feelings._  Eventually Harry stopped before a student table and set a hand over it as he closed his eyes. Only for a house elf to pop in and Harry to lose control of his Magical Core. Voldemort stepped inside and restrained his husband, which looked apologetically back.

“Stop it.” Voldemort ordered the house elf when it started grounding itself. “What were you doing to fully lose yourself?” He added towards his husband.

“That’s yours.” Harry offered shyly, pointing at the student table.

Voldemort scoffed and pulled the younger into a kiss.

“You don’t require to show off to me. You already got me locked.” He reprimanded his shy husband.

“I wasn’t… I… it just called me to it. Like you always do.”

The older smirked amused and nodded, before he finally conceded the presence of the whimpering house elf.

“What is it that you want?”

“Small dinner prepared in Professor’s quarters are.”

Voldemort nodded.

“We will be there in no time. No alcohol for Harry.”

The house elf nodded and popped away.

“Did I mess with anything?” Harry asked, looking around.

“You are the Detective. Figure it out.”

Harry snorted, closed his eyes and for the first-time since they actually met he showed off his ability to feel magic.  _Even when Voldemort taught Harry how to control himself, the younger never showed off. It just was not like him. Yet he was doing it as a taunt at Voldemort for teasing him for loosing control._  Voldemort had trouble holding back his lust when he felt his husband warm magic caressing him, just before it left him like a tease of something more.  _If he was any less of the man that he was he would’ve stepped forward in the hope of following the warmth._

A small smirk showed on Harry’s lips _, the young bastard,_  and then finally a small glass on the floor by the side started shinning.

“Found it.” Harry claimed, looking back smugly. “I didn’t even need to  _«show off»_.”

Voldemort rolled his eyes amused, allowing it. He stepped forward and pulled Harry’s face up into a massive kiss, only to be kiss-blocked.

“You are becoming too good at manipulating me, my Harry.”

“All I want is your love.” Harry argued playfully, holding back from the lips by inches.

“It is already yours.” Voldemort promised, using Magic Words while knowing that Harry would be able to see it in them.

Harry smiled shyly back and finally let Voldemort kiss him. It was then that they were walked on. Both glared at the classroom’s door to find Professor Slughorn there obviously amused.

“My apologies, Tom, Poppy gave me a list of potions for your husband and I just finished the first set that I was told it was mandatory that he started on tonight.”

Voldemort stepped back.

“Harry, this is Professor Horace Slughorn. He teaches Potions and is the Slytherin’s Head of House. He took me under his wing when I was a student, backing me up more times than I can count.” Harry bowed his head respectfully. “Professor, this is my husband Harry Voldemort.”

“French father?”

“And German mother.” Harry agreed. “Yet I was raised in Portugal. I’m from everywhere, yet from nowhere.”

“Well… in one place you know you belong to.” Harry and Voldemort raised an eyebrow as Slughorn followed them into the private quarters. “You belong with Tom here.” Slughorn explained _, while signalling at the two walking hand-in-hand._

Harry blushed, but didn’t take his hand away to Voldemort’s surprise.

“And he belongs with me.” He agreed.

Voldemort tightened his hold on Harry’s hand in reaction to Harry’s comment, which smiled back. The three sat down by a table and Professor Slughorn set a flask before Harry as the table was set up for dinner.

“How many? What does it do? How are they meant to be taken?” Voldemort asked as Harry looked at the potion apprehensively.

“This one is an extra vitamins, iron and stuff. The foetus usually go for the bearer’s to sustain themselves. It’s more of a precaution than mandatory. With his meals at breakfast, lunch and dinner.”

Voldemort nodded at Harry, that made a disgusted face and swallowed it in one go.

“Harry’s Potions Professor hated him. In consequence Harry can not perform them _, even though he is a great cook,_  or does he take them if he can take Muggle pills instead.”

Professor Slughorn hummed.

“I promise that in my free times I will help you look over it. In a male pregnancy there is so much that Muggle medicine can do.”

Blushing, Harry lowered his head to hide his face.

“Harry can be very shy sometimes.” Voldemort agreed, which only made Harry stutter and try to hide himself even more.

«Está calado.»

“And other times can’t remember that he isn’t speaking in English at all.” Voldemort added, which made Slughorn laugh as Harry swore loudly in a mixture of Portuguese, French, German and Latin.

(TBC) 

* * *

To anyone wondering about Harry’s eating habits. I’m talking from experience. Actually in Portugal if you skip a meal like lunch or dinner for just a bread or something it is considered like you aren’t taking good care of yourself and that you are most likely ill  _*has heard this too many times*_

Next chapter:  **Meeting Grandpa**

~Isys 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que estás a fazer…? – What are you doing…?
> 
> Correcto? – Correct?  _(or can also be: Right?)_
> 
> Está calado. – Shut up.


	6. Chapter VI  –Meeting Grandpa–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,471
> 
> * * *
> 
> "English"
> 
> 'Thinking'
> 
> «Portuguese»
> 
> /German\
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> {Talking on the fireplace}
> 
> _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _**Change of POV** _

**Chapter VI**

**–Meeting Grandpa–**

Friday, 1 September 1961

**_HGV’s POV_ **

Harry looked up from the laws he was studying towards the entering Professor Humbledoor.

“My husband has already headed to the Headmaster’s office for the lasts dots.” Harry argued.

“I wanted to speak with you.”

“Why?” Harry wondered. “You do not look like someone who needs a Detective.”

A locket was shown before thrown at Harry, who caught it easily. Harry looked at the Peverell’s crest on the front, before opening it.

“Her name was Ariana.” Harry hummed as he stared at the ginger green-eyed Witch smiling back in the picture. “Gellert Grindelwald’s daughter.”

Harry closed the locket, hiding the picture of his mother and threw it back at the other.

“If you want to know if she was yours, then all you need is to ask yourself what your magic tells you.”

“Gellert never…”

“Why would’ve he?” Harry argued with a harsh laugh. “You two broke up before he realized, correct? Then _, by all means,_  you had no right on the child. She is a bastard.”

Harry returned his attention to the laws book.

“Why does my magic guide me to you?”

“I don’t know… have you slept with and then left someone else to feed for him/herself?”

“No.”

“Then grow a brain, Sire.”

Harry ignored the Professor, but the image of his mother kept him from reading past the very same line over and over. When he looked up to storm at the Professor, he found Marvolo having returned.

“Is something wrong, my Harry?”

“Professor Humbledoor visited me. Can’t study since then.”

Marvolo sighed and approached, sat back on his heels and set a hand on Harry’s forehead. Harry closed his eyes and let his husband’s entrance, who immediately dealt with the magic block that Harry’s emotions created.

“Why does he leave you this stressed out?”

“It’s not him. It’s my past… before Portugal.”

Marvolo hummed and Harry opened his eyes at feeling the other’s lips on his.

“Because your parents sent you away?”

“Aurors killed my parents before my eyes and tried to kill me as well.” Harry argued. “My own father’s magic acted up and sent me away before it dried out.”

“Was he like you?”

“I believe so.” Harry agreed. “I was barely old enough to enter primary school and until you I never learnt how to use my full potential as my tutors didn’t know that I had it and that it needed to be properly taught.”

Marvolo sighed.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t bother you again.” He promised, before standing. “Come, the students are just about to arrive.”

Harry looked at the window only for his eyes to grow at the dark sky.

“I lost a whole afternoon? But you had just left!”

Marvolo helped Harry on his feet, before straightening Harry’s simple robe over his clothes.

“As I said: I will deal with my fellow colleague to leave you alone.”

Shyly, Harry accepted the hand and the two descended all the way to the Great Hall where several Professors were already inside, as well as Poppy Pomfrey. They bypassed the four tables and went all the way to the head table, where the others were standing behind the table and talking between themselves. Several looked at Marvolo when they entered because of his looks, but the man didn’t even vacillate and walked all the way to Poppy, whom smiled back only to immediately frown.

“Something happened?”

“Professor Dumbledore took advantage I was at the Headmaster’s office finishing signing up paperwork to go bother my husband.” Marvolo answered.

Poppy’s eyes narrowed.

“When you lean magic…?”

“He blacks out.” Marvolo agreed.

“I’ll go fetch a potion for now so he lasts until the mandatory curfew.” The Healer offered.

“Thank you, Poppy.”

The woman nodded and hurried out the Great Hall.

“You must be the new Defence’s Professor: Professor Voldemort.” A small man put in as he approached.

“Indeed I am, Filius. Although you know me by another name: Tom Riddle.”

The short man _– Filius –_ ’s eyes grew and then he chuckled.

“I’d say you haven’t changed one bit, but I’d be lying through my teeth.”

Harry laughed as Marvolo smirked.

“And this is my pregnant husband: Harry Voldemort.”

“And Hedwig.” Harry added when the Gambuzino chirped in indignation at being ignored.

“That is a strange specimen.” A mid-60s man approached as he inspected Harry’s Familiar suddenly hiding behind Marvolo’s legs.

“Magical Creature.”

“It is origin from the country where Harry was raised. They are invisible to Muggles _, yet apparently in Portugal,_  they try to hunt them down as a practice of a boy’s coming off age.” Marvolo offered. “Harry, this is Professor Silvanus Kettleburn. My former Care of Magical Creatures class’ Professor. Professor, this is my husband Harry Voldemort.”

Harry shook the offered hand with his left hand, since Marvolo was still holding his right one.

“Pleasure. I’ll be looking forward to find all that you know on this… Gamusine.”

Harry smiled amused, but nodded.

“We’ll start on how to actually pronounce the Creature’ name.” He agreed.

“You are one to speak of someone’s pronunciation.” Marvolo reprimanded and Harry scoffed.

“Excuse me if in English class we are taught the American version instead of the strict with a stick up my ass British version.” Marvolo grabbed Harry’s hand tighter in warning. “You wedded me,” «Marido.»

Marvolo scoffed, while the others chuckled.

**–V’sH–**

A 3 meters and half tall man entered the Great Hall and immediately all the Professors stopped talking and moved into their respective chairs in the head table. Harry was sat between Marvolo and a free chair. The students started entering orderly and moving towards the four tables facing their table.

“Facing us from left to right: the Slytherin House table, the Ravenclaw House table, the Hufflepuff House table and the Gryffindor House table.” Marvolo offered as students separated throughout the four houses in a certain order. “Slytherin is green and silver and snake symbol, Ravenclaw is blue and copper and an eagle symbol, Hufflepuff is yellow and black and a badger symbol and _, finally,_  Gryffindor is scarlet and gold and a lion symbol.”

Poppy entered and bypassed the student tables, before joining Harry and gave him a flask. Without argument, Harry drank it while Hedwig jumped up into his lap.

Eventually Professor Humbledoor entered with a group of 11-year-old students.

“First-years about to be sorted into their respective houses.” Marvolo whispered back as a translation.

Harry nodded as the group arrived the front of the head table, let a hat gave it’s song and then sorted each student into the four houses. As Professor Humbledoor went to store the hat and stool, the Headmaster stood from his headmaster’s chair.

“Welcome first and foremost to our new first-years who are just about to be introduced into a world where they can learn how to control their magic. Welcome as well to all the others who returned to a new year in the hopes of getting one year smarter. And third _, but not least,_  welcome to the Lord of Slytherin and bloodline to Salazar Slytherin himself.” Harry scoffed at the fact that the Headmaster felt the need to mention it. “Lord Slytherin will be our new Defence Against Dark Arts’ teacher: Professor Voldemort.” The four tables applauded to Marvolo, which stood  _(never once releasing Harry’s hand)_ , nodded his head once and sat back down. Harry could tell that when they realized that it was Marvolo that several students turned pale. “And now let’s start the meal before your Head of Houses bother you with the mandatory rules that each of you has to follow while at Hogwarts.”

Professor Dippet sat down again and the tables filled up with house elf-made dinner. Marvolo finally released Harry and picked a bowl and filled with soup, only to give Harry and then served himself of the same.

Didn’t take long for Harry’s magic to start to be overwhelmed with the students’ thoughts and gossip.

_{Look at that tanned Wizard besides Professor Voldemort.} – {I know, right?} – {Definitely must be wishing to have sat somewhere else.} – {Wouldn’t you? Just look at that face!} – {Face? You call that a face? Where are the lips? The nose!?}_

Harry’s eyes narrowed, he turned towards Marvolo, which looked back confused, and grabbed his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. The gossip overwhelming Harry immediately went quiet as a massive hold of breath was heard in the whole room. Only the reminder of where they were made Marvolo allow Harry to move back.

“Finish your soup, Husband.” Marvolo agreed loud enough to be heard in the whole hall.

Harry picked his spoon again and could feel Marvolo’s restraining magic around him as he kept the overwhelming magic of the decontrolled students from touching him again.

“I won’t apologize.” He whispered behind the spoon.

“I know. I should have realized that their decontrolled magic would’ve be too much for you to handle.” Marvolo agreed. “Were they insulting you?”

“Only your features.” Harry argued.

Marvolo hummed.

“If they bother you when I’m not there, warn me.”

Harry scoffed but didn’t argue.

**–V’sH–**

Saturday, 2 September 1961

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort woke up to realize it was the middle of the night, he looked for his husband but he wasn’t in bed. He stood and walked into the office where a frantic Harry was walking from one side to the other and biting his bottom lip.

“What is it?”

“I want a cake.”

Voldemort frowned.

“ _Very well…_  I’ll warn the house elves…”

“A Portuguese” «especialidade.» Harry argued.

Voldemort only frowned harder, only to then it click.

“Are you with food wishes?” Harry whined and Voldemort understood that Harry was trying to restrain his wish for that exact food. “Very well. What’s the name and where exactly is it sold? The one you want.”

Harry looked back hopefully.

/Dankeschön.\

Voldemort returned inside the bedroom to go change, just knowing that Harry wouldn’t stop until he had the cake. After getting the coordinates and cake’s name  _(in Latin for some reason)_ , he left to Portugal. Voldemort entered the closed bakery, looked for the cake  _(thankfully finding one that hadn’t been sold the day before)_  and then returned to Hogwarts with the cake. Harry was crying when he arrived, a hand on his starting to show lump.

“Here it is.” Voldemort offered as a house elf popped in to set it up for Voldemort’s over-emotional husband.

“I’m fat! You want me FAT!”

Voldemort groaned.

“You are not fat. You are pregnant. I don’t want you fat, I want you exactly as you are and either way you always will be perfect to me.”

Immediately Harry’s anger turned into a massive crying attack.  _This would be a loooong night…_

There was a knock on the office’s door and Voldemort opened the door, to find Palmona with a night robe over her nightgown. She looked at Harry’s crying mess but throwing objects at Voldemort and then approached the pregnant male, easily subsiding him.

“The house elves told you?” Voldemort asked after cleaning the mess while the Creatures took Harry’s cake into the kitchen so it wouldn’t rot away.

“Yes.” The Healer agreed as she returned from the bedroom and went to check Voldemort to see if he’d been hurt, Harry deep asleep. “Sleepwalking.”

Voldemort’s eyes grew and then he groaned.

“He looked awake. He talked, asked for things, got mad, cried…”

“We drugged his magic with a potion earlier to make him last longer until you could lend magic. When you finally leaned magic, it was most likely too much.”

He nodded as Palmona finished with the healing.

“I’ll be more careful from now on.” He agreed. “Thank you for coming. I’m going to try to sleep a couple more hours.”

“If he asked for sweets during his sleepwalking is most likely because his body is needing sugar.”

Voldemort nodded again and Palmona left his private quarters. He moved into the bedroom to find Harry opening one eye and looking back drowsily, not really seeing without his glasses.

“WC?” His husband asked sleepily.

Voldemort scoffed and joined the younger male.

“Yes.” He lied.

_Harry didn’t need to know until morning of what happened._

**–V’sH–**

_**HGV’s POV** _

Harry looked at the cake slice being served to him and then at Marvolo by his side, wide-eyed.

«Mas que…?»

“Your favourite, correct?” Marvolo asked, before adding: “Eat.”

Harry looked at it and then up at his husband.

“Last night when you got up…?”

“You had a somnambulism attack and made me go get it for you.” Marvolo agreed amused.

Harry turned red.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, but picked his fork and tried the cake, moaning at the taste. “Thank you.”

“And, Harry?” Harry hummed around his second bite. “You aren’t fat.”

Harry only turned redder. A flick of wings made them all look up, only for Harry to see an amount of owls flying inside the room.  _That was a lot of mail…_  one stopped before Marvolo and offered it’s paw with a coin purse. Marvolo set several British coins inside and accepted the newspaper, before the owl flew away. Only for them both to see their faces on the front page.

_New DADA’s Professor and Husband_

_Hogwarts has hired the new Lord of Slytherin, bloodline to Salazar Slytherin himself, as the new Defence Against Dark Arts. As if being the Heir of that Blood Supremacist wasn’t enough, all you need is to take a good look at him and see that he is anything but good at Defence. No, I’m not talking about the good looking Outsider... oh no, I’m talking about the death-like Wizard besides him. That is the new DADA Professor that Hogwarts has hired._

_What comes next? Grindelwald himself?_

Marvolo scoffed and passed the page.

“You aren’t mad?” Harry wondered.

“They don’t know the truth. They are speculating over something they have no idea about. Do not worry.” Marvolo smiled back. “They can tell all the lies they want. You married me because you wanted, not because of some engagement.”

Harry frowned and picked the newspaper, quickly scanned through it until he found the part where they said that Harry had obviously been forced to wed against his will. Harry huffed and threw the newspaper over the table.  _Damned Brits and their sticks up their asses!!!!!!!!!_

**(TBC)**

* * *

Irony: if they hire Harry then they are hiring Grindelwald’s bloodline

Next chapter:  **Money Issues**

~Isys

(Hagrid's height is 12 feet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marido – Husband
> 
> Especialidade – Speciality
> 
> /Dankeschön.\ - Thank you (German)
> 
> Mas que…? – But the…? (word for word) (Now real meaning is «What the...?»)

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
